Talk:Riverside Province (mission)
While looking for boss Dracul Cadava (did not find him) came across bosses Ruinwing and Corbin the Upright. Both had the skills that they should not have according to the text of the article eg Primal echoes and Divine intervention. please help looking for confirmation :I'll be updating the article starting tomorrow. --Erszebet 19:01, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Relevant? Why does the "Bosses (Skill Capture) show non-Elite skills? I think it's irrelevant and just takes up article space. Tag for deletion? --MagickElf666 00:31, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :We do that for all bosses. Sometimes, it is possible to capture non-elite skills way before they are ever available from Skill Trainers. Aftershock and Maelstrom are good examples. (T/ ) 00:34, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :See this: Project:Style and formatting/Skills#Acquisition (T/ ) 00:36, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Note: The Watchtower Guards to not have to die in order to obtain the bonus reward. You simply have to clearout the 'watchmen' that surround the tower. Correction guys, but you do have to kill the Watchtower Guards, change please? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Cobby174 ( ) }. I can't find where in the article that is stated, but anyways...It is an incorrect note, so go ahead and remove it. (T/ ) 01:32, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :(whoo, edit conflict!) Done. Next time, change it yourself; and please sign your comments. See GW:YOU and GW:SIGN —Dr Ishmael 01:34, 14 July 2007 (CDT) I just did this in HM and I killed everything around the first 7 towers however at the last two (those near each other), I left a abbot at one side while on the other I left 2 justicars, a abbot and a watchman and I still got the bonus. I think you need to kill the archer next to the watchman to get the bonus --Blue.rellik 08:12, 10 August 2007 (CDT) I've intentionally left both watchtower guards and mobs on the ground alive and still gotten the bonus. It triggers when the last of the nine white mantle seekers up in the towers is killed. Quizzical 23:35, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Are you saying that all you needed to do was kill the guy on the last tower to obtain the bonus? King Neoterikos 09:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::You need to kill all nine of the white mantle seekers in the towers to get the bonus, but don't directly need to kill anything else. By the last of the nine seekers, I mean the last one you kill, not the last one in some implied order on the map. Quizzical 10:27, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Hellhounds? I just tried the mission solo like I used to do on earlier characters (without bonus) and after the first watchtower, while walking to the second, a skeleton ranger and 3 hellhound rushes to me. Are they new? Watchdogs on patrol? I do not remember those.... -Borceforth 20:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :They've always been there. I also added a header :) -- -- (s)talkpage 21:04, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Bridge Troll Gawd, Where is the bridge troll here lawlz its outta place!-- (talk) 23:15, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Bonus I just tried to run past the gate next to Saidra, but she wouldn't open it. Then I tried destroying the first watchtower (point 1 on the map) and there appeared an explamation mark above her head. Talking to her then opened the gate. So from what I could see, you have to destroy the first tower in order to get the bonus from Saidra. I'm not changing the article, because I might have overlooked something... but maybe someone can verify it :You're right that you have to kill the first White Mantle Seeker up in the tower to acquire the bonus. As with the other towers, you can leave the rest of the mobs. I'll change the main page. Quizzical 23:40, 26 December 2007 (UTC) I wonder if you have to kill the watchmen or the seekers at each tower. I just finished the mission (Hard Mode) and the bonus completion notification popped up when the last tower's seeker died. The watchman was still alive at that point. I did kill both seekers and watchmen at all other towers. 85.144.107.189 21:42, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I have always noticed that too. However, due to time constraints, I never felt like testing this...you'd have to leave all the watchtowers (except the first) alone, clear out the mission, then go back and start all over again...with just the Seekers and Watchmen. And then do it once more, picking the opposite mob. (T/ ) 21:45, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::You do have to kill the seekers. I haven't tried leaving all of the watchmen, but I have left several. Quizzical 22:33, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Hard mode The hard mode section I added is kind of pointless, I guess, added primarily for completeness, so that all missions can eventually have a hard mode section. Perhaps it's reassurance that there isn't some "welcome to hard mode" challenge waiting for you that will wipe your group if you're not ready. None of the things that distinguish hard mode from easy mode significantly change the tactics of the mission. Mobs do run faster, but will still stay near their towers, so it's easy to get away. They cast spells faster, but their spells either aren't worth interrupting (e.g., vampiric gaze), cast too fast to reliably interrupt even in easy mode (e.g., shielding hands), or take long enough that they're easy to interrupt in hard mode (e.g., searing heat). They're higher level, but your party presumably is, too. Some get no extra skills at all, and for those that do, the difference is pretty inconsequential. Trapped by rebirth Did this mish a while ago and got trapped on the tower by rebith.. =X -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:58, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Meh, those towers have always been buggy. -- 21:58, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::I believe the moral of the story is don't use rebirth. :p Quizzical 22:57, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::Rebirth is great after a wipe in PvE, I almost always have at least one rebirth. --Shadowcrest 22:58, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I've never seen a wipe in a mission run that could have been saved by rebirth but not by some other rez. I've seen plenty that could have been saved by better in-combat rezzes but not by rebirth. Though in a mission, after a wipe, you have to start over, whether you had rebirth or not. Quizzical 23:03, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::::You can pull your dead group out of range of the enemies.. --Shadowcrest 23:07, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::With very few exceptions, mobs return to their spawn point after what's left of your group runs away, and then you can easily resurrect the dead members with any rez skill after the mobs leave. I understand how rebirth is supposed to save a wipe in theory, but in practice, I've never seen it necessary. Ever. Quizzical 23:23, 13 March 2008 (UTC) HM Pulling I did the mission today and I believe the information given is out of date. I ran at least a radar and a half away and the justicars didn't give up the chase, the just carried on. Can someone else confirm this? If its true, the tactics for HM change quite a lot. 14:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Complete Map I did this mission and pretty much got the whole map uncovered for anyone who wants to take a look About running away I guess that the comment about running away that Dr. Ishmael removed can look rather generic. But there are two reasons why it applies in particular to this mission and not most others. First, there will be a lot of bad pulls in which you pull way too many mobs. That's simply the nature of the mission, as there are many groups that bunch closely together and are very hard to pull apart. Off hand, the only other mission that comes to mind as even being remotely similar in that regard is Destruction's Depths, though there may be some others that I don't recall at the moment. And second, you can run away--and really easily. Mobs will barely chase you if you try to run, unlike most missions where they'll chase you quite a ways. Furthermore, there are is no time limit, whether explicit or implicit, nor NPCs to protect in order to avoid mission failure. This combination of frequently having to run away and being so easy to get away if you try surely deserves some sort of mention, as it makes the tactics suitable for the mission rather non-standard. Quizzical 05:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Bad pulls are probably just walking in a patrol. I did this mission two days ago, and never found that I really couldn't pull well. I did take a few minutes if I wanted to; a pug might not be as patient. :The first few watchtowers all work the same; they look rather empty initially. One group in front, and the two rangers. They give you just enough time to engage the tower, and then the four patrols walk in. Without a really good party, or heroes, this will get you killed. If you just wait out the patrol gank, they will walk up to the tower, and subsequently form a fairly large circle around the tower (and shout things akin to "Hey, did you hear that?"). This is the moment to pull; the actual groups are disabled, so most of them can be pulled in pairs even. :Of the last three towers, only the most northern one is tricky to pull from, but still very doable. :But anyways, if you have half a decent party, running is easy anywhere. You should have a clear path to run on, since you've already been somewhere. Whether they follow you far or not mostly matters if they have snares you cannot dodge, and if you have Alesia or someone without a silicon brain. --Vipermagi 10:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. I admit I didn't really think too hard about how it could apply to this mission. It should probably be worded more specifically, though, so it doesn't look like "generic" advice. —Dr Ishmael 12:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC)